poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Doctor Who world/Mata Nui's Glatorian friends, WALL-E, M-O and EVE join the group
This is how Into the Doctor Who world and Mata Nui's Glatorian friends, WALL-E, M-O and EVE join the group goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. the vortex, Ryan, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle and the gang are flying inside the vortex Sci-Ryan: How long have we keep on flying in the Vortex, Princess Ivy? Princess Ivy: I don't know. Evil Ryan: We would have arrive. But something's up, Wyldstyle. Check your Relic Scanner. does Wyldstyle: Uh. Not good. Sci-Ryan: What do you mean? Ryan F-Freeman: Looks like we're stuck here. Buck the Weasel (EG): What are we going to do now? 12th Doctor:off-screen Well I suggest you mind your heads! Flurry Heart: a floating police phone box fly past and flies after it Ryan F-Freeman: Wait for me, Flurry! Raven (Teen Titans Go!): Can you save us? 12th Doctor: Yes, Raven. Hold on a sec! Not if you have a choice for that matter. You're stuck in a rift-loop! 12th Doctor uses the Grapple Gun to pull Ryan, Crash and the others into the TARDIS Raven (Teen Titans Go!): Thanks. Ryan F-Freeman: C'mon, Krusty! Don't just stand there. We got a bunch of monsters to meet. the clown screams Heart coos, flies behind Krusty and pushes him inside Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Flurry. Krusty: Ryan. That guy did save us. smiles Sonata Dusk: Who are you? Batman: What did you do to us? 12th Doctor: Is he always like this, Adagio? Ryan F-Freeman: Wait a minuet! You know her? Sci-Ryan: And Raven too, Homer. nods 12th Doctor: I got some of your friends with me, Ryan. saw Mata Nui's Glatorian friends and three robots from the film WALL-E Ryan F-Freeman: Ackar! Gresh! Kiina! And, who are you three? M-O: M-O. Sci-Ryan: M-O? Gresh: Yes. Spelt M-O. Sci-Ryan: Thanks, Gresh. his face Ok. Who's got my glasses? Berix: Ok, Sci-Ryan. I was just cleaning them for you. puts them back on Sci-Ryan's face Sci-Ryan: Thanks, Berix. Always collecting some things again. WALL-E: WALL-E. Evil Ryan: Hi, WALL-E. Evil Ryan. and Evil Ryan shake hands Evil Anna: That bot has blue eyes like my pendant, Sci-Ryan.Sci-Ryan gasps Ryan F-Freeman: My pendant too. Cody What happened to Sunset, bro? Cody Fairbrother: She's standing right next to me. EVE: EVE. Ryan F-Freeman: E-VA? Sci-Ryan: No, Ryan. EVE spelt E-V-E. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Right. Too bad Twilight should've seen me.sniffs My only friend. Matau T. Monkey: It's ok, Master Ryan. You have me, Princess Ivy and the others. smiles and hugs Princess Ivy Thomas: crying Crash Bandicoot: There, there, Thomas. Shh. Bertram T. Monkey: Don't worry, Thomas. We'll get Twilight back. Jiminy Cricket's voice Be cheerful.. Like Me. Adagio Dazzle: What's the matter with Thomas, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: He's sad because Ryvine's brother turned Twilight to stone, Dagi. I know how Sunset feels at the Fall Formal. Jessica Fairbrother: A Demon, Grandpa. Sunset and your brother turned into a demon and a she-demon. nods Nya: Wow. Ryan was heartbroken about Twilight. Sci-Ryan: Well, Doc. You see... 12th Doctor: I heard that you and your friends have lost some friends along the way but they are turned to stone and now you've gained new ones. Lord Vortech turned Twilight Sparkle into stone. I assume that I just caught Batman and Sonata at a bad time and never see a train cry before. gasps Wyldstyle: Uhh. What? 12th Doctor uses his Sonic Screwdriver on Ryan's communicator and Wyldstyle's relic scanner 12th Doctor: I'm the Doctor. I locked on to your scanner and Ryan's communicator. Remember that. Sci-Ryan: Before? Batman: You said before. 12th Doctor: Well spotted, Batman. Go to the head of the class! You're a smart one too, Sci-Ryan. That will help Crystal Prep's reputation. This is the TARDIS. It travels in time. I've met you lot before, but you haven't met me yet. That's time travel for you. Matau T. Monkey: So that's why Flurry Heart flies after it. Heart coos Sci-Ryan: My girlfriend Evil Anna and I loved this, Doctor. Can Princess Ivy have your autograph? 12th Doctor nods and gives Princess Ivy an autograph Bertam T. Monkey: The Dazzlings and Sunset missed Twilight. You know, Matau, Shining Armor is her.. BB..BFF.sighs shrug Jessica Fairbrother: Big Brother Best Friend Forever? Matau T. Monkey: Oh. That's right. I missed Pinkie Pie. What happened to her? Bertram T. Monkey: whispering She turned into stone by a statue when she touched it. Emmet: Princess Ivy. I did know you got magical dragonflies that wipes away memories. Ivy nods Ryan F-Freeman: That's cool, Ivy. Your older sister must know that I'm a Prime-prince of Friendship. Ivy smiles and hugs Ryan Thomas: Well, that's new. Batman: You're lying. Sci-Ryan: He's not, Batman. 12th Doctor: You're right, Sci-Ryan. Here's Batman's grapple gun. 12th Doctor gives Sci-Ryan the Grapple Gun and a sonic screwdriver Timothy: That's nice. The one Sci-Ryan's holding is a copy. 12th Doctor: Again, Timothy, no. Like I said, time machine, not a 3D printer. rolls his eyes for "I knew that." Sci-Ryan: I hope this grapple gun is really useful. puts the Grapple gun on the belt of his friend's belt of weapons Thomas: You're so nice, Sci-Ryan. At least you don't show one of the Seven Sins. nods Ryan F-Freeman: sighs I missed Twilight like I reformed Princess Ivy. Princess Ivy: That's nice of you, Prince Ryan F-Freeman. We have to remember not to touch anything or show one of the 7 bad sins. Ryan F-Freeman: You really a nice friend, Princess Ivy. Meg Griffin and I hope we can find the Keystone.pendant glows blue song A Kingdom of My Own starts playing Ryan F-Freeman: And when we do, We'll beat Ryvine's brother, take Foundation Prime and you and I'll have a kingdom of your own. You grew up in a kingdom far away~ Where all is black and white and sometimes grey~ Your charms are the greatest ever seen~ But, still they made your older sister~ Queen~ So, you forged a plan to bring her down~ Show them who should wear the crown~ They caught you and without a trial~ Marooned you on a desert isle~ All you needed was a friendship of kindness~ Where everyone likes you and have friends of your own~ And Ryvine's brother will finally be outshone~ The spotlight was yours and yours alone~ But, I give you a friendship of my own~ And the Magic of Dark Friendship, I hate to say~ Had to be destroyed so that you could stay~ But the bad guys have to pay the price~ So that we can have our two-tone paradise~ We'll make their land a kingdom of our own~ Where our And the Magic of Friendship will finally be shown~ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes